


Angelic Gifts

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 23. "May we take it slow?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Kudos: 9





	Angelic Gifts

There were grains of sugar on those plump and oh-so-tempting lips of Aziraphale’s. Now, in the car, that sweet smile had returned. It was the same one he had given when Crowley pulled gifts out of his jacket and handed them to each of Anathema’s guests.

“I believe I owe you an apology, my dear,” if the angel caught him staring, he gave no indication, though Crowley could have sworn he saw a twitch. “I’ve underestimated you and made a fool of myself in front of our friends”  _ our  _ friends.  _ Us. _

The demon had the sense to frown, “Wut are you talking about?”

Aziraphale produced a number of presents, each beautifully wrapped and labeled with the name of their would-be owners.

Crowley’s mouth turned into an ‘O’.

“I believe these are what you’d call ‘insurance’,” the principality’s cheeks were flushed pink, he shifted a bit on the Bentley’s leather seat.

Being himself, the demon made a point to narrow his eyes at his companion.

“Oh, please, you can hardly blame me for taking such precautions.”

He shook his head, “Oh, angel, what little faith you have--”

“Oh, shut it! Now would you please take us to whatever ineffable setting you planned, but, please, may we take it slow?”

Crowley widened a grin, “Alright.”

“Oh, good. Now, if you’ll be a good boy, I might just give you a really nice holiday gift.”

His knuckles became as his hold in the wheel tightened, he dared to glance over. “Do I wanna know?”

Aziraphale smiled in an “unangelic” manner. “Perhaps. All in due time, dearest.”

If he could have bitten his fist, he would have. As it was, Crowley settled for strangling the wheel and glaring at the speed pointer, daring it to go anywhere near the speed limit.

What a holiday it would be.


End file.
